The invention relates to a desk and, more particularly, to a folding desk.
There are several types of desks that exist. Most of these desks are stationary desks that maintain a single shape after being assembled. Many of the stationary desks are bulky, heavy and difficult to maneuver.
There are also several types of foldable devices such as foldable serving carts, foldable tables and foldable work benches. These foldable devices typically have a folded condition and an unfolded condition. Many of the foldable devices require many steps to move the foldable device between the folded and unfolded conditions. Many of the foldable devices are also bulky in the folded condition making storage and transport of the foldable devices difficult.
Other foldable devices require assembly and disassembly of the device to move between the folded and unfolded conditions. Disassembling the foldable devices creates several unconnected elements that may be misplaced or separated from the other elements. Also, transportation of the unconnected elements is difficult and time consuming.
The invention provides a foldable desk having a working condition and a folded condition. The foldable desk includes a desk top, a plurality of legs and a shelf. The desk top can move between a first orientation when the desk is in the working condition and a second orientation when the desk is in the folded condition. The plurality of legs are coupled to the desk top to support the desk top in the working condition. The plurality of legs lie in a single plane in the folded condition and do not lie in a single plane in the working condition. The shelf is substantially parallel to the desk top in the working condition and the folded condition. The plurality of legs can be positioned between the desk top and the shelf in the folded condition. The desk top includes a cord managing aperture that permits cords to pass through the desk top when the desk is in the working condition. The cord managing aperture is also useable as a handle when the desk is in the folded condition.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.